Academia Militar Cullen
by Bella Swan de Cullen
Summary: Esme la madre de Alice se casa con un coronel Carlisle y este tiene una escuela militar,pero Alice no piensa ir solo al infierno y arrastra consigo a los hermanos Emmett y Bella-¿Q tan dificil puede ser estar a una escuela militar? "M"Lemmons
1. Despedida

¡Alice! No te vayas – le gritaba mientras nos abrazábamos… su madre se acababa de casar con un coronel o yo que sé y se iban a mudar a una escuela militar… bueno ella porque su mama viviría en el casa del coronel Cullen.

-Bella vente conmigo por favor por favor – me rogaba, sabía perfectamente que si yo quería podía hacerlo vivía con mi hermano Emmett que tan solo era 2 años mayor que yo, y mis padres se la pasaban viajando por todo el país eran representantes de una de las bandas más populares del momento.

-Alice tranquila – la consolaba mi hermano- danos un mes y estaremos contigo lo prometo.

-¿En serio? – Decía entre sollozos – no quiero que me mientas Emmett sabes que eres como mi hermano y te odiaría el resto de la vida si me mintieras –

-No te miento duende, enserio déjame terminar de arreglar unas cosas del departamento y nos iremos contigo…a una escuela militar – en lo último trago saliva, iba ser difícil de vivir en la ruidosa y salvaje New York a una escuela militar, no me veía a mi misma con ese uniforme yo no era una chica con mucho aspecto físico que presumir, era delgaducha con pelo castaño y muy pálida…

-Está bien – coincidimos los tres y nos dimos un abrazo antes de que subiera al auto de su madre… también la extrañaría mucho a ella, para mí y Emmett era como una madre para nosotros.

Emmett y yo no nos movimos de la calle hasta que dio vuelta el coche en la esquina.

Pero en ese momento llamo Jacob.

-Hola cielo – decía risueño. – ¿Te gusto lo de ayer?


	2. Romeo y Julieta

**HOLA! PARTE DE LOS PERSONAJES ES DE LA ESCRITORA DE TWILGHT**

**PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENEZE… grrrr es miaaa ¬¬ XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER WOU NO CREI QUE ALGUIEN LO LERIA XD Y SI LOS CAPS SON MAS LARGOS PERO ERA COMO LA INTRODUCCION; D**

1 MES DESPUES

-Isabella despierta – me decía alguien al oído, era domingo por que levantarse tan pronto.

-No Jacob déjame dormir en paz – de repente sentí que me avientan de la cama y caigo al piso, me levanto enojadísima para gritarle a Jacob por haber hecho eso cuando me doy cuenta de que era mi hermano.

-Con que ahora me llamo Jacob como el wilo de tu novio verdad – decía indignado – espera un momento, si me dijiste Jacob es porque… ¡Te dormiste con el anoche que me fui al concierto!

Demonios me repetía mentalmente, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencia y se marcho enojado al ver que no respondía. Me recosté de nuevo, pero recordé que día era.

¡El día de hoy me iría a una escuela militar!

Demonios esto sería un infierno, que pasaría con Jacob y con mi vida aquí.

_Bella se lo prometiste a tu mejor amiga _me decía una vocecilla. Gracias a eso me pude levantar de la cama y puse la radio para subirme el ánimo y terminar de empacar las pocas pertenencias que me dejaban llevar. Me puse un short pequeño y un blusón.

Poco después de las 11:00 fui al cuarto de mi hermano, no se dio cuenta de que llegue ya que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, sin pensarlo desconecte el teléfono. El rápidamente se volteo para me, pero fui más rápida y lo abrase antes de que digiera algo.

-Lo siento lo siento gigantón no fue mi intención decirte Jacob, me equivoque me perdonas – dije como niña chiquita rápidamente .El se quedo callado, mis lagrimas iban a amenazarme a salir cuando soltó una carcajada.

-Claro enana sabes que te adoro mensa y si me enoje fue porque me dijiste igual que a ese mugroso wilo que tienes de novio sabes que el solo busca que se acuesten – dijo un poco serio.

-Tranquilo, no ah pasado nada con él, yo sigo siendo… virgen – me sonroje como una tomate

Ahora fue el que se quedo atónito- ¿Enserio hermanita?... yo creía que tu ya con Jacob.

-No no nada que ver el ah querido muchas veces pero no es el momento.- dije sinceramente m el me abrazo de nuevo y seguimos platicando sobre el viaje que haríamos hoy.

Estábamos a punto de salir de casa cuando sonó el teléfono, corrí a contestar y era mi duende.

-¡Bella! Porque no llegan, ya no van a venir verdad me abandonaran… bla bla bla – siguió diciendo un discurso de por qué no habíamos llegado, Emmett termino de subir las maletas y apagar todas las luces y apenas se iba callando.

-¡basta Alice! Vamos saliendo así que si colgaras llegaría mas …- solo escuche el _PIP PIP_ de la línea , perfecto me dije , Emmett ya me esperaba en el Jeep , como siempre fue un poco difícil subirme debido a mi baja estatura , el solo se rio de mi . La "Academia Militar Cullen" se encontraba a 3 horas de New York. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando mi hermano le sube rápidamente a la música y comienza a cantar nuestra canción.

_-__Tú eres la ladrona que me robó el corazón que yo guardaba para mañana _– comenzó a cantar esa canción había significado mucho para mí hace unos cuantos años, ya que como dice la canción me rompieron el corazón, todos dicen que desde entonces parte de mi se fue con_ él.- __Tú por qué razón sin consultar te hiciste amar lo que es la vida me enamore de ti._

-_Mi corazón es delicado tiene que estar muy bien cuidado trátalo bien si lo has robado cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame - _Comencé a cantar igual que el … como quería a mi hermano Emmett el era mucho más alto que yo, parecía un oso, el siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento aunque no compartimos gustos , yo era la tipa chica abierta a explorar nuevas cosas junto con Alice mi mejor amiga, mientras que el era muy deportista, y a mi simplemente no se me daban nada bien tenía un mal equilibrio. Por una vez más me puse a pensar si sería buena idea irme a una escuela militar. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar pero aun así no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

**Alice PV**

Me encontraba en la entrada de la "Academia Militar Cullen" con un feo sombrerito verde a juego con mi ropa camuflajeada… a quién demonios se le podría ver bien esto… mi mente viajo a un chicho rubio que conocí en detención, bueno en él se veía sexy, reí tonta mente pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a unos metros el Jeep de Emmett.

Que emoción ya tenía a mis 2 mejores amigos conmigo en la Academia, esta contaba con dormitorios pero como los fines eran libres ellos se iban a quedar en la mansión Cullen, era grandísimo las casa de Carlisle mi nuevo padrastro últimamente le agarre mucho cariño no se parecía nada a su hijo Edward jefe de dormitorio, cadete ejemplar bla bla bla un tipo duro conmigo y mi madre, pero es que yo simplemente no sé cómo adaptarme el centro comercial más cerca está a 2 horas de aquí.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bella! – Grite en cuanto bajaron, mi amiga y yo corrimos a abrazarnos, mientras el fortachón bajaba las maletas – te extrañe amiga, aquí todos solo utilizan colores cafés y verdes.

-Tranquila mi duende ya llego tu enana a tu rescate – me dijo riendo.

-Claro y para el lindo y tierno de Emmett que manejo durante como 3 horas y logro que nos viniéramos aquí no hay ni un _Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás?-_ dijo el fortachón tratando de imitar mi voz, rápidamente solté a Bella y fui a abrazarlo, la verdad ellos dos no solo eran mis amigos eran como mis hermanos, conocí a su familia de chiquita ya que mi mamá era muy amiga de su padre y nos volvimos muy unidos. – Esto me gusta más mi duende – me dio un beso en la frente y le sonreí.

-Vamos les mostrare sus dormitorios aquí en la Academia y luego iremos a la mansión Cullen.

**BELLA PV**

-Vamos les mostrare sus dormitorios aquí en la Academia y luego iremos a la mansión Cullen.

Nos empezó a llevar por los pasillos .Había muchos trofeos y retratos de ex directores generales etc. pero no veía personas, y recordé que era fin de semana, cuando llegue a los "cuartos" no pude evitar sorprenderme. Eran cuartos para muchas personas y eran literas. Alice me miro como si hubiera pensado lo mismo.

-Lo sé Bella es triste… pero bueno tendrás la litera de abajo yo ya te gane la de arriba – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo asentí tristemente. Después fuimos al dormitorio de los chicos que era muy similar dejamos las maletas que eran en los dormitorios y nos llevamos las de cosas más personales a la casa Cullen, los alrededores de la Academia era bosque así que tuvimos que caminar unos cuantos metro por un sendero para llegar a una hermosa casa, mejor dicho mansión blanca, lleno de flores supuse que las había puesto Esme, Alice abrió la puerta si por fuera se veía espectacular por dentro era más.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Cullen – nos dijo Alice justo antes de gritarle a su madre que habíamos llegado. Emmett bajo las maletas y soltó un chiflido.

-Wou Alice que bonita casa…- en eso iba llegando Esme de la mano de un Señor muy apuesto. Esme rápidamente y no lo presento.

-Carlisle te presento a Isabella y a Emmett son como mis hijos – dijo sonriendo, los tres estrechamos las manos mientras nos daba la bienvenida, Carlisle le pidió a Alice que nos mostrara nuestras habitaciones.

-Es muy encantador Carlisle – comente mientras subíamos las escaleras

-Si pero es de mi mamá eeh bella – Emmett y Alice rieron mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-Bueno Bella este es tu cuarto – era una hermosa habitación con una cama, un closed, un escritorio y una pequeña salita con televisión y lo mejor era que tenía un balcón.

-Esta hermosa Alice – dije entusiasmada – pero creo que le faltaran unos toques que yo le daré – dije riendo, mientras me imaginaba poniendo mis libros, en ese hermoso escritorio.

-Muy bien te dejamos sola le enseñare a Emmett su habitación, por cierto el baño esta por el pasillo puerta derecha. –Asentí y salieron. Saque rápidamente mi Ipod y unas pequeñas bocinas y puse música para desempacar, no traía mucha ropa ya que usaría uniforme de lunes a viernes y solo pasaría los fines de semana en esta casa, pero aun así me traje mis libros y mis CDS, después de desempacar decidí salir a tomar una ducha para bajar a cenar, tome mis toallas y todo lo necesario.

-¿Había dicho derecha o izquierda? – me empezó a preguntar, bueno yo lo averiguaría, entre en la puerta izquierda pero enseguida vi que me equivoque era una habitación, ya me iba a salir cuando vi un libro que me llamo mucho la atención _Romeo y Julieta _en primera edición, lo tome en mis manos y empecé a leer una de mis partes favoritas:

-Oh Romeo ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o si no quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas, y yo dejare de ser una… - No termine de hablar cuando alguien grito a mis espaldas.

-¿¡Quién eres tú! Y qué demonios haces aquí –me volteé rápidamente al oír a una voz tan angelical gritar esas blasfemias, era un chavo de pelo cobrizo y ojos color miel y oh dios mío no tria camiseta solo una… toalla, no sé que me paso pero me quede en shock, no me podía mover tan solo vi como él se acercaba y me arrebataba el libro, ahí fue cuando reaccione.

-Tranquilo, lo siento no fue mi intención – dije apenada, el solo me miro furiosamente.

-¿Eres la amiga de la señorita Alice verdad? – dijo con pesar.

-Si, soy su mejor amiga ¿Por qué algún problema?- Le conteste ya molesta

-No, bueno la verdad sí, que necesidad tenían de venir aquí se hubieran quedado… - no pude lo, pero nadie hablaba así de Alice y de mi, así que le solté una cachetada antes de que terminara de hablar.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO SUS**

**COMENTARIO SUGERENCIAS ACLARACIONES DUDAS QUEJAS BLA BLA**

**:D ya aparecieron jazz y edd ( edd es mio grrr XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JEJEJE HOLA AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO… ANTES DE QUE LEAN**

**EL CAP ACLARO SI NO EH SUBIDO O NO SUBO ESTA SEMANA TENGANME COMPRENSION TENGO EXAMENES FINALES EN EL COLE Y ESTA PRINCESA (OSEA YOOO AJAAA… MEJOR QUIERO SER VAMPIRA ^^ OK YA) TIENE SU FIESTA DE 15 AÑOS EL SABADO 26 DE JUNIO.**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION **

**GRACIAS A MIS MEJORES AMIGAS (MI EDITORA ESTRELLA Y MI COSITA BELLA) COF alis COF bere COF QUE ME LEEN =D LAS QUIERO NENAS NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES.**

_**Pd: dejen un reviuw donde digan de quien quieren que sea el punto de vista de el próximo cap.**_

EDWARD PV

Demonios tenía que dejar ese recuerdo a un lado, Cynthia había muerto se había ido para siempre por más que quisiera no estaba aquí conmigo, nunca lo estuvo de verdad.

Cerré el agua de la ducha aunque me relajaba un poco no podía seguir aquí en el baño lamentándome por un miserable recuerdo, está muy bien hasta el día que llego la pequeña mocosa lleno todo el lugar de fotos pero una me llamo la atención, la de _ella_ cuando la vi pude sentir como mi corazón se hacía añicos pero supuse que no era la misma persona solo alguien parecido a su fantasma que ahora divagaba entre los recuerdos de el peor año de mi vida.

Me puse una toalla y me detuve viéndome en el espejo unos minutos.

-Este no soy yo… - me repetía, malditos esos miserables que hacía llamar mi novia y mi mejor amigo. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero me quede un momento en silencio cuando observe que había una chica de cabellos castaños de espaldas, leyendo "Romeo y Julieta", que demonios hacia ella aquí, era mi habitación.

-Oh Romeo ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o si no quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas, y yo dejare de ser una… - Oír recitar esas palabras fue la gota que colmo el vaso y estalle. Esto era mucho para mí.

-¿¡Quién eres tú! Y qué demonios haces aquí – le grite sin pensarlo, cuando volteo me quede petrificado era la viva imagen de Cynthia solo que este ángel tenia algo diferente, los ojos, Cynthia tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes mientras que esté poseía unos ojos color chocolate que te invitaban a entrar y descubrir maravillas en ellos. Ella no dijo nada así que estúpidamente me le acerque y le arrebate el libro, era mi posesión mas preciada era el único recuerdo de que ella vivió en mi, mientras yo moría lentamente con cada caricia, con cada beso con cada falso "te amo".

-Tranquilo, lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo apenada, yo solo la mire furiosamente.

-¿Eres la amiga de la señorita Alice verdad? – deduje un poco lento eso.

-Si, soy su mejor amiga ¿Por qué algún problema?

-No, bueno la verdad sí, que necesidad tenían de venir aquí se hubieran quedado… - no termine de hablar cuando sentí su mano sobre mi rostro, me cacheteo, nadie nunca me había tratado así, que acaso esta mocosa no sabía con quien estaba tratando, si seguía así se llevaría muchos problemas en la academia.

Grito rápidamente mil disculpas, yo ya sin humor le pedí que saliera del cuarto sin más remedio ella salió corriendo.

En cuanto escuche mi puerta cerrarse tome el libro en mis manos y lo avente a la pared, que me estaba pasando, definitivamente me había vuelto loco, con tan solo ver a esa chica tan parecida.

Trate de borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para ponerme mi uniforme de la Academia como prefecto tenía que ir a revisar que los cadetes que se hagan quedados no estuvieran faltando a las reglas.

Ya bien uniformado baje las escaleras, por educación fui hasta el comedor a avisarle a mi padre que saldría ahí estaba toda la familia "feliz", mi padre con… Esme, su hija y un chico enorme, que al parecer era el hermano de la misma chica que me encontré en mi cuarto, porque demonios tenia las ganas de correr a ella y tomar su rostro entre mis manos, pero no, ella no era a quien mi corazón llamaba a gritos ella era un simple espejismo por así decirlo, ella no significaba nada ni hoy ni mañana. Para mí el amor era la estupidez más grande.

Rápidamente Salí de casa y me fui a la Academia, caminando por los pasillos me encontré a unos cuantos cadetes, nada fuera de lo normal. Me dirigí a los vestidores de los hombres y no me sorprendí al encontrar al cadete Jasper Hale besándose en paños menores con otra alumna del colegio.

-Ustedes dos ¡Sepárense! – exclame, como era posible este chico solo venia a causar problemas en cambio su hermana Rosalie era la mejor cadete mujer que hemos tenido estos últimos años.

-Dios mío de nuevo tú – aventó las palabras Jasper como si el que estuviera haciendo cosas malas fuera yo. Esto era el colmo, después de que se vistieron les advertí que si los volvía a encontrar así no solo serian unas horas de castigo, sería una expulsión.

BELLA PV

Después de la cena con Carlisle, Esme y mis demonios privados me retire a mi cuarto excusándome de un dolor de cabeza que la duende no me creyó mucho, pero bueno.

Mi cuarto se podía decir que ya estaba perfecto, yo era una chica simple con gustos poco lujosos, a pesar de que mis padres con chasquear los dedos nos dan todo, excepto algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo compraría _su amor y sobre todo su tiempo._ Me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en tantas cosas, en mi infancia pero sobre todo en ese chico, ¿Por qué abra reaccionado así? mil preguntas me invadían pero todas se esfumaron cuando el timbre de mi celular anuncio la llamada de mi novio.

-_Hola mi lobita sexy_

-Hola jake ja ja no sabes que sexy

-_Discúlpame pero no cualquiera tiene el derecho de ser MI novia, para hacerlo necesita esta sexy._

-¿Ah enserio? Qué bueno que me lo dices , para ayudarte a encontrar una – no pude evitar reír, sabía que el muchas de sus palabras las usaba en doble sentido porque quería que nos acostáramos pero yo aparte de sonrojarme le daba el avión como a un niño chiquito.

-_Hay mi lobita deseo tanto verte, para besar esos labios y ver esas piernas que me vuelven… loco._

-Jake, por favor- reí nerviosamente- lobito tranquilo no vayas a despertar a… "Jacobcito" – si se pudiera estar más roja lo estaría, esto era penoso pero Jake había insistido en llamarle a su… eso "jacobcito".

Después de un rato de seguir hablando me quede dormida.


	4. Siempre lo tengo que arruinar

NO DARE EXCUSAS… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

Me levante cuando la alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, un poco molesta la apague y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha para terminar de despertar bien, tendría que armarme de valor para vestirme con ese horrible uniforme era una falda camuflaje al igual que un saco y la blusa blanco con unas botas un poco ortodoxa y si quería un gorrito café, definitivamente esto no era el mejor uniforme que haya usado. Después de media hora baje, ya estaban Emmett y Carlisle en el comedor, no vi a Esme supuse que estaría en la cocina.

-Buenos días – dije tímidamente y me senté aun lado de Emmett que parecía atragantarse con unos waffles, mientras que Carlisle me brindo una sonrisa y siguió leyendo su periódico.

-Buenos días cariño, aquí está tu plato – me dijo Esme con una linda sonrisa mientras ponía mi plato con el waffle delante de mi – Y tu come más despacio no quiero accidentes- dijo mirando seriamente a Emmett, reí y comenzó con mi desayuno. Alice llego apenas unos minutos después y se sentó aun lado de mi, se veía seria y eso era raro en ella, era la persona más feliz que haya conocido en mi vida.

-¿Pasa algo Alice?- le pregunte confundida

- ¡Si! … el tonto de Edward me tiene harta – grito haciendo un puchero de lo mas chistoso, Carlisle la miro y un segundo después le estaba gritando a Edward, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Edward bajo hecha una furia.

-¿¡Que! – grito él

-No me hables así, tenme un poco de respeto

- El respeto te lo perdí desde que te casaste con… - miro a Esme de una manera que para nada me gusto, Carlisle se levanto enojado de su lugar – me voy a la academia, compromiso. Me partió el corazón ver como Esme sollozaba un poco, su esposo la abrazo y la consoló.

-Creo que nos vamos – me levante de la mesa – se nos hará tarde – mi hermano y Alice me imitaron pero Esme nos detuvo y salió corriendo a su cuarto en menos del tiempo que pensé regreso mostrándonos una cámara.

-Su primer día en su nueva escuela, merece una foto – ella siempre tan maternal, nos pusimos los tres juntos, no pude evitar reírme Emmett sacando mas el pecho y Alice parándose de puntitas para verse más alta. – Listo mis niños pueden marcharse – los tres corrimos a abrazarla.

-Mami sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo, se como golpear a alguien y hacer que parezca un accidente- dios Emmett nunca cambiaria, le di un codazo recordando que ahí estaba Carlisle – perdón

-No hay problema, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿quieren que les dé un aventón? – asentimos y él se despidió de Esme con un beso, era poco el trayecto pero aunque fuera a dos metros la academia si nos ofrecía llevaron en su hermoso mercedes, aceptaríamos ya que mi hermano ama los autos, creo que necesita una novia para dejar su obcecación – Emmett creo que habrá varios talleres que a lo mejor te gustarían – comento en el camino, al bajarnos nos pidió a Emmett y a mí que fuéramos con su secretaria a pedir nuestro horario, Alice quiso acompañarnos pero tenía clase. Tuvimos que ir Emmett y yo solos, pero tuve que detenerme y darle un codazo por que se la caía la baba por una rubia que acababa de pasar a un lado de él y yo cuando creí que mi hermano ya había madurado y se empezaba a comportar serio me agarro y me colgó de su hombro como si fuera un costalito.

-¡bájame! – patalee pero no me hizo caso

-Ah tu paso llegaremos mañana hermanita.

-Ah sí claro yo fui la que me quede embobado con la rubia – me bajo cuando llegamos a la oficina y lo fulmine con la mirada mientras entrabamos.

-Buenos días soy Isabella Swan y mi hermano venimos por nuestro horario – le dije a una secretaria de edad madura que se encontraba en la oficina que Carlisle nos había dicho.

-Ah claro denme un minuto – le dio el suyo a Emmett – Señorita Swan me haría el favor de esperar unos minutos, no encuentro el suyo creo que tendré que volver a imprimirlo – lo que me faltaba.

-Emmett ve a tus clases yo espero

-Ok hermanita – no le tuve que preguntar ni dos veces me dejo sola, me senté en uno de los sofás que se encontraban ahí, la Academia era bonita solo esperaba que no fuera tan estricta, porque no estoy acostumbrada a que traten de moldearme siempre eh sido una chica muy liberal, amaba la música y todas las artes, era cierto que no tenía el mejor equilibrio del mundo pero aun así me gustaba hasta bailar secretamente, claro nunca usaba tacones , eso sí era mi perdición simplemente domaba como primordial la comodidad que la belleza, a lo mejor mi hermano tenía razón y era una niña rara.

-Señorita, señorita – le secretaria comenzó a tratar de llamar mi atención para regresarme de mi nube – aquí esta su horario – me acerque al escritorio y lo tome n a iba a salir cuando me percate de algo y di media vuelta, oí como se abría la puerta detrás de mí pero le reste importancia.

-Disculpe debe de haber un error – ella pareció confundida – no tengo la clase de arte- trato de evitar soltar una risita pero si duda Edward no pudo, me volta a encararlo, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-¿No tienes la clase de arte? – dijo el idiota entre risas, furiosa tome mi mochila y salí de la oficina, el me siguió –e espera

-¿Para qué? también me vas a correr del pasillo o te vas a seguir burlando de mi – él se puso serio.

-Déjate de bromas, vamos tenemos que ir a clase de Historia…

-Por que tendría que ir contigo, yo puedo llegar sola

-Mira más te vale que me respetes porque aquí soy el prefecto, solo lo hago porque me lo ordeno mi padre – con que esa era la razón.

-Pues discúlpame pero puedo llegar sola no necesito de ti – saque el mapa que me había dado la secretaria y empecé a deambular, Edward seguia atrás de mi, me desesperaba – ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Quise romper el hielo pero el solo me fulmino con la mirada mientras se dirigía a de los próximos salones.

Entre a clase de Matemáticas creo, el profesor ya estaba dando el tema.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – me dijo muy digno el profesor.

-Disculpe no hallaban mi horario – el asintió y me señalo un lugar a un lado de un chico rubio, me senté y tuve que tomar aire para no enojarme.

-Hola, debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto? Soy Mike… Mike Newton – comento presentándose con una sonrisa.

-Si, mucho gusto – con eso di como terminada la plática, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, después de cómo media hora sonó el timbre y salimos de clase, por suerte Edward fue de los primeros en salir.

Alguien se puso detrás de mí y me susurro - ¿Quieres que te diga donde está tu próxima clase? – me asuste al momento por la impresión pero aun así voltee tranquila, era un chico también rubio pero con ojos hermosos azules – me llamo Jasper ¿y tú?

-Isabella - dije con una sonrisa, el tomo mi mano y le dio un beso

-Mucho gusto Bella – no pude evitar sonrojarme, me dio su brazo para que lo acompañará - ¿Cuál clase tienes?

-Historia – no sabía si tomar su brazo, apenas lo conocía pero tenía un encanto sureño que te derretía _Contrólate Bella acuérdate de Jacob_.

Cierto no podía hacerle esto, aunque él solo era amable conmigo _al demonio _tome su brazo y llevo a la siguiente clase.

-Aquí es hermosa, que tengas un muy buen día – asentí y le sonreí pero me quede en shock cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, el se fue y yo comencé a ponerme roja pero cuando entra al otro salón quise darme un tiro Alice estaba a dos pasos de mí y me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos mirándome furiosa.

Demonios.

Salió corriendo y no pude hacer más que seguirla.


	5. Chapter 5

Como siempre tenía que arruinar las cosas, estaba tocando como loca la puerta de un baño de una escuela militar esperando que mi mejor amiga me abriera y me disculpara por no saber que le gustaba un chico.

Estresante

-Alice por favor… lo siento yo no sabía – creo que lo repetí mínimo unas 20 veces hasta que abriola puerta traía los ojos hinchados y no se veía muy bien, me tomo por sorpresa pero se me aventó para abrazarme, no entendía nada pero era mi amiga así que le respondo el abrazo y trate de consolarla.

-Lo siento Bella… pero me duele, que se fije en todos menos en mí…

-Tranquila ¿Si? … acuérdate que tú vales mucho – Después de hablar unos minutos más comprendí las cosas, al parecer Jasper era el chico malo de la escuela, y según decían se revolcaba con cualquier tía buena, pero como Alice era la "hija" de Carlisle… no le prestaba mucha atención.

Salimos después de arreglar un poco a mi duende y como era de esperarse nos habíamos perdido esa clase, así que fuimos a la parte del jardín y nos recostamos un poco.

-Sabes… no tendrás por mucho tiempo que usar ese horrible uniforme

-¿Por qué lo dices Alice?

-Crees que no eh hecho nada desde que llegue… estuve convenciendo a Carlisle de cambiar los uniformes de las mujeres… pronto usaremos una linda falda – Nunca cambiaria de eso estaba segura, Alice siempre seria igual a MODA.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció muy corto sonó el timbre, nos levantamos y cada una se fue así clase.

Química una de mis materias favoritas, llegue justo a tiempo así que tuve que esperar al profesor en su escritorio.

-¿Dígame en que puedo ayudarle? – me dijo un hombre alto un poco canoso.

-Soy nueva me llamo Bella Swan- asintió y reviso una lista – mira ponte en la mesa 4 supongo que no tardan en llegar tus compañeros, me dio unas copias acerca del experimento de hoy, fui a la mesa donde ya se hallaban tubos de ensayos y demás instrumentos.

Y como lo dijo el maestro no duraron mucho en llegar mis compañeros.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte – Jasper de nuevo llego cuando estaba distraída, le sonreí coquetamente dios me estaba volviendo una zorra, pero mi sorpresa fue ver atrás del a una chava igual de rubia que el tomado de la mano de Edward.

Hola chicas este capítulo fue mi último … no crean que lo dejare esta cuenta será se podría decir DONADA XD ah Cullen-Lemmon ella es una lectora que me ofreció ayudarme a continuar

MUCHAS GRACIAS SAM-ELI … chicas las dejo en buenas manos créanme , puede que yo no escriba TODO pero ayudare ;D y daré ideas para caps. así que quiéranla mucho se lo merece y seguiré en contacto:

Mi correo c y n t h i a _ f o r k s 5 1 6 h o t m a i l . c o m


	6. Eres extresante

¿Que tal chicas?

Si leyeron el capitulo pasado sabran que yo soy Sam-Eli o mejor conocida por Cullen-Lemmon … esta historia seguirá aquí pero un poco mas picante, pero conservara parte de los rasgos que la antigua escritora (Cynthia – Bella Swan … ) le dio .

Disfruten el capitulo y díganme que piensan.

Perdonen la tardanza … aun no estamos seguras de que hacer , si cancelar la historia aquí y subirla a mi CUENTA o en las dos o en esta … ya veremos que pasa

Edward bufo y se voltio a otro lado.

-¿Algun problema Cullen?-levante una ceja y lo mire hipócritamente mientras me ponía mi bata.

-¿Qué te sucede no tienes el menor de respeto hacia el?- Me sorprendió eso de larubia, ¿respeto? Dios , la mire y rei mientras negaba con la cabeza, saque mi cuaderno en cuanto el profesor nos pidió que guardaramos silencio para poder empezar…

Este si que seria un dia difícil.

El profesor empezó a dar suclase, casitodos tomamos notas para el experimento pero era difícil concentrarme teniendo la mirada de Jasper sobre mi, era raro.

-Muy bien chicos ahora es su turno espero que lo hagan bien –dijo el maestro , suspire ahora tenia que trabajar con mi super equipo.

-Muy bien Edward hay que traer el extracto de lombarda para hacer la lluvia acida ,yo mientras voy cortando el papel y …

-Yo lo hago –dije firmemente, consiguiendo que la oxigenada me fulminara conlamirada.

-No tienes que hacer nada niñita , Edward y yo lo haremos ustedes dos tomen notas – y se volvió a voltear para discutir con Edward sobre que debían de hacer. Voltee a ver a Jasper para que me ayudara pero estaba comodamente haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. Bufe que se creía esa comenze a tomar notas sobre su gran expeimento para formar lluvia acida , cuando me tope con la mirada de Edward.

EDWARD PV

Rosalie se habia pasado un poco al no dejarla participar perosiempre era asi ,ella y yo realizábamos los trabajos y nadamas incluíamos el nombre de su hermano Jasper, como me estresaba el tipo ese,pero era micuñado y tenia que soportarlo, llevaba con Rosalie cerca de 4 meses.

No se ni como sucedió pero era de esperarse, ella la responsable del edificio femenino , la mejor estudiante mujer y era muy bella pero no era … demonios que me sucedia debía dejar de comparar a Rosalie con ella.

Terminamos el experimento correctamente se logro la ignición; discretamente voltee a ver Isabella se veía un poco alterada estaba tomando notas cuando volteeo y nuestras miradas se conectaron, definitivamente era hermosa y por eso la odiba, ella evocaba su recuerdo a mi mente con tan solo oir su nombre.

Ordene a Jasper que recogiera por lo menos, pero como siempre traia los audífonos para no escucharme, ya algo enojado no me di cuenta que con mi mano avente un de los vasos de precipitación. Voltee rápidamente hacia esa dirección cuando vi a Isabella con la mitad de su bata empapada de ese acido rojo, sin pensarlo dos veces la agarre del brazo y la lleve conmigo a la ducha del laboratorio, por tanta desesperación abri la llave estando yo también en la ducha. El agua estaba helada.

-Demonios – grito ella , yo simplemente cerre los ojos y cerre la llave después de unos pocos segundos . Cuando los abri ella me miraba con el cabello mojado y los labios entreabiertos, se veía tan jodidamente sexy . Tuve que volver a la realidad cuando sentí la mirada de todos sobre nosotros.

-Lo siento – le dije al oído cuando la agarre para que saliéramos de ahí.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí? – grita el profesor molesto viéndonos empapados de la cabeza a los pies. Isabella iba a empezar a explicarle pero fui mas rápido y me adelante un paso para asi poder explicarle lo sucedido al profesor, se molesto un poco por mi falta de atención ya que si el acido hubiera caído directamente en la piel de Bella , mejor no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado, pero aun asi nos pidió que fueramos a cambiarnos ya que Bella empezaba a temblar levemente.

Salimos del salón y me voltie hacia ella.

-Lo lamento tanto … -ella simplemente se volteo y elevo hombros.

Dios que mujer tan estresante.

-Ya te pedi perdón .¿¡Que mas quieres! – la voltee un poco rudo , nunca maltrataría a una mujer pero … ella hace que mi estado de animo cambie tan rápidamente-

-Nada … solo – grito estresada y comenzó a caminar – nos vemos y gracias por la mojada – ya iba un poco lejos pero aun asi corri y la tome de la cintura para llevármela cargada como un tipo saco .

-¡Sueltame! – empezó a gritar y a pataliar , no habia nadie fuera de clase gracias a dios y si lo hubo se alejaron de mi camino , ya que recorri casi todo el patio principal hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde habia unas cuantas bancas, la baje y la acorrale contra la pared.

-Ya para de gritar – ella solo me fulminaba con la mirada – ya te pedi perdón. – volteo la cara para dejar de mirarme y yo solo pude suspirar frustradamente. – eres desquiciante – ahora si que se enojo por que me miro a los ojos y valla si tiene hermosos ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ya para de gritar – ella solo me fulminaba con la mirada – ya te pedí perdón. – volteo la cara para dejar de mirarme y yo solo pude suspirar frustradamente. – Eres desquiciante – ahora sí que se enojo por qué me miro a los ojos y valla si tiene hermosos ojos.

-¿Ah sí? … mira qué casualidad yo pienso lo mismo de ti – esta chica sí que era agresiva, esto me estaba hartando así que estampe mis labios con los suyos, que labios tan suaves, dios que sabor.

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Me separe y vi que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, pero qué demonios que fue eso ¿Qué hice? … Esta chica era estresante nada parecida a _ella _buena solo físicamente pero la acababa de besar, ahora sí que perdí la cabeza.

-Yo … -trague saliva ,al demonio de todas maneras me iba ir al infierno sin su permiso volví a besarla pero más bruscamente ella igual creo que nos trasmitimos todo nuestro enojo y desesperación , porque una de sus manos subió a mi cabello y lo jalaba mientras yo de la nuca la pegaba mas a mi dios mío estaba mojado y besándome con la chica ala que me propuse odiar desde ayer , ella de verdad saca lo peor de mi , mordí su labio y que me parta un rallo si no me excite al sentir un poco de su sangre en mi boca cuando de repente se separa y veo que se da la vuelta para contestar su teléfono.

Me lleve las manos a las sienes para masajearme un poco, ahora que lo analizaba eso fue una estupidez… deje mis pensamientos en paz cuando empecé oír a Bella hablar.

-Si… amor no me pidas eso… es que… déjame hablar… lo siento… ya vale te hablo luego… adiós te quiero –al parecer ella también se empezaba a arrepentir de todo, ya que cuando voltio su rostro se veía un poco destrozado de seguro buscando algo que decir, antes de que pronunciara algún sonido le puse un dedo en los labios callándola.

-No paso nada… fue toda mi culpa – y sin más me aleje.

BELLA PV!

Sentía como Edward me arrancaba la vida con sus labios, besaba tan deliciosamente hasta con furia, mi labio inferior derramo unas cuantas gotas de sangre debido a su mordida; no sé si Edward fuera masoquista pero me encantaba su forma de besar; pero como siempre la vida te quita lo mejor sentí mi bolsa trasera vibrar y me separe para contestar el teléfono.

-Si - dije primero

_-Hola bebe que te parece escaparte mañana conmigo un rato eh!_

-Amor no me pidas eso

_-Isa te tengo una sorpresa… te extraño bebe._

-Es que...

_-No me pongas pretextos isa; ya es suficiente con que quieres esperar un tiempo antes de…_

-Déjame hablar...

_-Isa sabes soy hombre y tengo necesidades físicas_

-Lo siento

_-¿Entonces que me dejaras necesitado un rato más?_

-Ya vale te hablo luego

_-Recuerda que ''Jacobito'' te necesita todita al igual que a esa boquita_

-adiós te quiero-esto último lo solté un poco más alto para que Edward me oyera, estaba bien que estuviera hecho todo un adonis pero ¿quien demonios se creía para besarme así? Colgué sin esperar contestación y me voltio a verlo; mi rostro se debió de ver muy mal puesto que me callo, se hecho la culpa y se fue.

Dejándome mojada, con el labio partido y con el alma revuelta.

No sé en realidad lo que hizo pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de noche y estaba acostada en mi litera con una piyama un poco destapada.

-Isabella – pronuncio Alice muy quedito para que las compañeras no escucharan

-Si? – debió de haber algo mal, ella nunca me llamaba así.

-Has estado muy seria hoy, ¿Dónde está mi pequeña artista? – sonreí un poco al oír ese apodo… de niña su madre así me decía "su pequeña artista" ya que desde chica mostré interés por el arte - ¿Bella sigues ahí?

-Si perdona… sinceramente Alice esto no es nada como me lo imagine – suspire-

Ella tan solo rio bajito – lo sé y siento haberte traído aquí… pero estoy trabajando en mejorar este colegio… en ponerle un poco _glamur_ y lo primero que se va cambiar es ese horrible uniforme, lo juro por mi bolsa favorita – sabia que lo iba a cumplir y no solo porque lo juro por su bolsa favorita si no que lo que se proponía siempre lo lograba.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Estos primeros días si que fue difícil, desde que llegue aquí mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza o mejor dicho desde que conocí a Edward Cullen… y lo vi en ropa interior…y nos mojamos… y nos besamos, ok sé que no es lo más normal y menos teniendo en cuanta que lo acababa de conocer y de que tengo novio el cual por cierto cada vez está más insistente con que me acueste con él.

Pero quitando eso, estos días fueron algo interesantes… La duende nos puso a Emmett y a mí a recolectar firmas para hacer un cambio de uniforme, creí que nos iban a regañar o algo pero al parecer Carlisle le sugirió ese método que era legal.

Así que aquí nos tienes recolectando firmas entre clases… Alice se encargaba de las chicas, Yo de los chicos ya que ella decía que mas motivación no podían tener, al principio no lo creí pero se estaba logrando el propósito ya casi la mitad de todo el colegio firmaba… había chicos y chicas muy "convencionales" o para ser mas especificas estilo EDWARD, unos completos idiotas cobardes que desaparecen de tu vista en cuanto te apareces en un salón patio cuarto ¡o lo que demonios sea!

Creo que aun sigo un poco estresado por eso pero como diría Alice… "muñequita de todos, juguetito de nadie".

Termine de arreglar mi litera y recoger mi ropa sucia para poder lavarla en casa de Alice, este fin de semana, rogaba al cielo que Edward no se apareciera frente a mi si apreciaba su salud física.

-¡Hey bella! despierta y apúrate, que extraño la comida de mamá… sabes la próxima recolecta de firmas podría ser para que las madres pudieran traernos nuestra comida – la mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si Alice solo imagínate eso –me puse seria y empecé a dramatizar.

_-"Madre que me has traído hoy" – _dije duramente imitando a un alumno y luego hizo una voz chillona.

_- "Un emparedado de crema de cacahuate bebe en tu lonchera de "cars" (N/A: Es una película de Disney)._

_-"Muchas gracias madre ahora si me disculpas iré a mi clase de estrategia militar"_

_-Está bien hijo pero que no se te olvide comerte tu manzana"_

Si pensé que la cara de Alice no tenia precio no sé cómo se debió de ver la mía, cuando oí unos aplausos de parte de Emmett que estaba en la puerta con su mochila aun lado de Edward mientras este ultimo me daba una sonrisa torcida ; creo que me puse de 100 tonalidades de rojo.

-Cierto Bella… seria humillante hacer eso frente a otros – Alice rio y le aventó su maleta a Emmett para que le ayudara.- pero ¿que importa no? Ya vámonos – tome mi mochila y pase a un lado de Edward con la cabeza baja, mordiéndome el labio y aun un poco rojo.

-Hay hermanita tú siempre tan "original" – rio Emmett de camino a la salida, toda la escuela se vaciaba en cuanto se daba el toque, nosotros nos dirigimos a pie por un camino a la casa; y mi torpeza salió a flote cuando me caí a medio camino.

EDWARD PV.

En todo el camino a la casa no dejaba de observar por el rabillo del ojo a Isabella, me encantaba su cabello castaño despeinado y como se sonrojaba se veía tan tierna; pero no supe como estuvo que termino cayéndose con una ramita los otros dos comenzaron a reír pero yo no pude hacerlo al ver que mi niña se mordía el labio para no soltar una lagrima; así que me agache y le acaricie la mejilla.

-¿Estas bien? – creo que fui demasiado obvio ya que Emmett y la enana se callaron, pero no me importo tome su tobillo con mi mano y trate de girarlo pero de la boca de Bella salió un grito.

-Debes de haberte hecho un esguince.

-Estoy bien –insistía ella muy bajito, negué con la cabeza y la tome en brazos para ir a la casa.

Después de haber avanzado unos 4 metros, como que los otros salieron del shock y tomaron la mochila y nos siguieron.

-Ey! Edward yo puedo llevarla, no hay porque…

-Yo la llevo tu traía su mochila estamos cercas – dije un poco serio, aunque era cierto no quedaba mucho para llegar a la casa y internamente me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos el olor de su cabello era tan delicioso y la sensación de calor que emanaba. Así que Alice corrió un poco ya estando en el jardín para abrir la puerta.

-¡Esme la patosa de Bella se mato! – grito Alice.

No pude evitar una risita y supuse que Bella estaba roja contra mi pecho, delicadamente la deposite en un sillón de la sala.

-Ya vengo – le dije y salí a buscar el botiquín; cuando regrese Bella se encontraba acostada en las piernas de Esme mientras está le hacía cariñitos; no sé porque pero al ver esa escena se me enterneció el corazón… Esme de verdad tenía alma de madre, y yo lo había desaprovechado todo este tiempo por mi maldito orgullo… de no querer cambiar a mamá.

Chicas ahí dispensaran pero este capítulo fue un poco difícil ya que mi internet es GAY!

Sam-Eli… ntp entiendo y te agradezco tus ideas para esta historia creo que tienes razón LA SIGO YO… jeje y por favor recupérate pronto.

ALGUIEN SE APUNTA PARA SER MI BETA! JEJEJE

Dejen reviuw… ya que si dejan pueden tener una participación especial en el ficc ;) o podrán elegir que hacer en la primera cita DE EDWARD & BELLA que ya viene más adelante


	8. El soldado y la princesa

EDWARD PV

Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo, me encontraba acostado en el sofá con almohadas y cobijas viendo una película con toda la ''Familia'', si toda la familia.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Gracias Esme – por fin había acabado de ponerle una venda a Bella, no se por que aun seguía ahí, pero tenia que estar seguro que ella ya podía caminar._

_-De nada mi vida –se levanto puesto que estaba hincada frente de ella- pero ahora iré a hacer la cena, ¿Qué se te antoja mi cielo?_

_-Yo, Yo – Emmett comenzó a cerrar los ojos y mover mucho las manos, como cada vez que se ponía a 'pensar' – yo quiero pizza, papas y arroz con leche – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisita._

_-Tesoro le decía a tu hermana no a ti – dijo Esme con una ricita dirigiéndose a la cocina-pero veré que puedo hacer._

_Aun no llegaba Carlisle así que desistí de esperar en la sala y me fui a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y me fui a duchar… había sido una semana algo difícil Rosalie estuvo en sus días y yo simplemente no tenia la cabeza para hacerle caso en todo lo que ella pedía._

_Regrese a mi cuarto mas relajado , me puse un pants ya que hacia un poco de frio así que me senté a leer un poco, pero no habían pasado ni 5 minutos de empezar a leer mi libro cuando escuche algo caerse en un cuarto cercas. Sin pensarlo sali corriendo y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, abriendo sin ni siquiera tocar… _

_Bella se encontraba sentada en el piso aun lado de cajas y un poco de ropa , al parecer se habían caído del closet mientras que Alice estaba muriéndose a carcajadas, Bella estaba súper sonrojada … no lo entendía por que hasta que baje mi vista y vi que se estaba tratando de cubrir puesto que estaba en ropa interior._

_-Este, yo… lo siento –Salí y cerré la puerta._

_Me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto, un poco nervioso hasta que oí a gritar a Esme que bajáramos a cenar, baje y me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaba mi padre peleándose con la TV._

_-¿Ocupa algo señor?-pregunte._

_-Estoy tratando de poner una película, hoy cenaremos aquí en familia – dijo viendo._

_-Si me permite, prefiero cenar en la cocina._

_-No, no te lo permito Edward…por favor – íbamos a empezar una pelea estaba seguro, si no hubiera llegado Emmett con Bella en brazos y Alice detrás de él._

_-Ya traje a Bella y también unas cuantas películas –señalo Emmett con la cabeza a la enana; resignado fui a la cocina a traer algo de tomar. Ahí estaba Esme terminando de preparar unas botanas y sándwiches._

_-Edward…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Se que esto no es de tu interés, pero trata de hacer un esfuerzo… somos familia - dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro._

_-El hará el intento mujer – comento mi padre entrando a la cocina y dándole un beso en la frente- ¿verdad soldado? –asentí, tendría que intentarlo por mucho que me costara aceptar que mi madre ya no estaba aquí._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mi padre y Esme estaban sentados en un sofá tiernamente abrazados mientras que Emmett tirado en el piso con almohadas junto a la enana y Bella sentada a un lado de mí en el sofá.

En un principio fui incomodo ya que en ocasiones quisimos agarrar de las mismas palomitas y nuestras manos se rozaban provocando que ella se sonrojara tiernamente. Pero luego perdió la tención y comenzamos a reírnos de la película, que había sido elegida por Alice 'Como si fuera la primera vez'* (Mil citas).

-¿Mamá me compras un pingüino? –dijo Emmett, dios mío todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Si mi vida para navidad –dijo Esme bromeando y riendo.

Jamás creí decir que estar en familia se sentiría tan bien… ya después de que se acabo la película se retiro Esme y mi padre.

-Jamás había visto esa película –comente, los 3 me miraron como si hubiera matado a alguien.

-¿Cómo es posible, es de las comedias románticas más bellas de la historia? – valla sí que Alice se lo tomo muy a pecho. – Imagínate enamorar a la chica todos los días, eso de verdad es amar a alguien –

-Si Alice pero recuerda una cosa ella también se tuvo que enamorar de él, si no hubiera servido de nada que se hiciera el secuestrado cada día – ahora si estas chicas iban a comenzar un debate.

-Claro que no, la perseverancia lo puede todo

-¿Alice no te sabes la historia del soldado y la princesa? – sabía que no estaba bien meterme en una discusiones chicas pero aun así lo hice, Alice negó con la cabeza – Había una vez un soldado de un gran imperio que estaba enamorado de una bella princesa, el soldado armándose de valor le pidió matrimonio… pero la princesa le explico que no podía casarse con el todavía; el soldado tenía que pasar 100 noches debajo de su balcón. El soldado al estar tan enamorado acepto ahí estuvo noche tras noche soportando frio y lluvia… la noche 99 él se fue.

-¿¡Qué! – gritaron las chicas provocando que Emmett despertara, me reí un poco pero continúe con el relato.

-La princesa al amanecer salió a ver al soldado para decirle que ya se podían casar… pero el obviamente ya no se encontraba; el soldado comprendió algo, dos cosas especialmente, jamás valdrá la pena una persona que te vea sufrir y no haga nada al respecto y dos… hasta el amor se cansa de esperar.

Mi computadora esta muriendo y mi ceel estuvo descompuesto .

*Mil citas o como si fuera la primera vez , es una película de Adam Sandler (cabeza de huevo) donde el trata de conquistar a una chica , pero ella pierde la memoria cada noche, asi que cada dia la tiene que volver a enamorar 3 HERMOSA! Se las recomiendo

LO SIENTO YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP SI PARA MAÑANA ME DAN 10 REVIEW SUBO CAP!


	9. Chapter 9

CHICAS ¡MIL GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW! … si por cada cap recibo lo que son 10 comentarios, subiré cada 2 días. Así que coméntenme que tal les parece.

Jeje hubo algunas que me comentaron acerca de la peli ;) … una sobre todo hizo una invitación a Edward y a mí a su casa vdd? … porque Edward no va solo! XD jojana y sobre la historia del soldado y la princesa … NO LA INVENTE creo que sale en una película , me la conto un chavo :$ 'especial' jajá y me gusto mucho aunque un poco triste la realidad de que no debemos de pelear por alguien que le importa poco si sufrimos /3 ok aun lado mi estado emo.

GRACIAS CHICAS ! . Por cierto no es chantajee !

…

Por favor Edward no seas pesimista - Alice no paraba de jalarle el brazo , si seguía haciéndolo Edward la aplastaría como una mosca .- Sera divertido, nos quedaremos en casa de Bella y te mostraremos New York.

-¿Y por que tendría que ir yo?-pregunto un poco desganado.

-Por que eres mi hermano -todos dejamos de comer y dirigimos nuestra mirada así Edward , valla si esta vez estaba Alice jugándose su pellejo ; Él en silencio se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, antes de subir se detuvo y volteo un poco.

-Gracias por el desayuno Esme … estuvo rico – continuo subiendo pero al tercer escalón se detuvo y volteo. –De acuerdo nos vemos en 30 min en la camioneta.

Carlisle creo que fue el que estuvo más sorprendido porque se le cayó el tenedor, sin si quiera recogerlo se levanto y se acerco a Alice , le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mano.

-Gracias tú y tu madre han hecho esta casa más alegre sin duda … gracias hija .

30 MIN DESPUES.

-¡Enana no es necesario que tu ropa interior combine con tu ropa! – le grito Emmett mientras le pitaba! – Edward y yo reímos mientras terminábamos de cerrar la cajuela con nuestras mochilas.

-Gracias por venir Edward, créeme la gran manzana no te asustara - dije tímidamente y trate de evitar mirarlo, valla que yo Isabella Swan una de las chicas más vale madristas de mi preparatoria ahora agachaba la mirada ante un chico. El al parecer se dio cuenta y me levanto el mentón con su mano.

-Créeme si no eh salido corriendo de esta casa de lunáticos menos de una ciudad –después de eso cerró la cajuela y se fue riendo hacia el lugar del copiloto.

-¡Eres detestable Cullen! – Patee el piso y me subí a la parte de atrás del Jeep y después de unos minutos llego Alice con 3 mochilas.

-Lo siento chicos no hallaba mi bolsa Louis Vuitton

Todos la miramos como si tuviera dos cabezas y un mono encima tocando el tambor y una trompeta mientras comía un plátano.

-Bueno ya súbete o te irás corriendo y tus nuevas sandalias no lo resistirían duende . – Un poco enfadada por el comentario de Emmett se sube y avienta las maletas a la parte de atrás, salimos rápidamente de la casa dejándola atrás luego debido a que mi hermano conducía como si estuviera en ''rápido y furioso''. La academia estaba cercas de la carretera principal que nos llevaba a mi ciudad.

-¡Pueden poner un poco de música! – Edward prendió la radio y empezó a buscar una estación pero no había nada bueno; así que conectamos el Ipod de Alice.

Creo que los chicos estaban ansiosos por llegar, ya que en todo el camino no paramos de cantar … había cada canción que me sorprendía pero aun así le seguía la corriente a mi enana.

-¿Emmett ya casi llegamos? – pregunto un poco desesperado.

-Hermano créeme no eres el único que quiere llegar – Después de unos 5 minutos entramos a la ciudad pero como siempre el trafico nos hacia esperar. Se me hacia tan lindo regresar, había pasado poco tiempo pero aun así extrañaba mis calles; todo el camino estuvimos señalándole lugar a Edward "ahí compramos los helados mas deliciosos de toda la ciudad", "ahí Alice di su primer beso" "Ahí Bella se cayó en un charco frente a todos"… Valla hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

-¡Por fin en casa! – grito Emmett al aparcarse fuera del departamento, el botones del edificio abrió la cajuela y nos ayudo a bajar las pocas mochilas que llevábamos.

-¿Aquí viven? – pregunto Edward asombrado al ver el edificio de 12 pisos.

-Vivíamos , ahora vivo a 2 camas de la tuya – le dijo en broma este Emmett , ellos 2 ya comenzaban a llevarse bien . Sin más que esperar subimos al 7to piso donde estaba mi adorado departamento que si no fuera porque Alice es como mi hermana no lo hubiera dejado.

Dejamos todas las mochilas en la sala y nos dirigimos a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, como siempre yo mando en la cocina y todos detrás de la barra.

-Alice tu dormirás conmigo y Edward en el cuarto de invitados –comente, no paso ni 2 segundo que la duende soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que tu 'Perro' te va dejar dormir aquí? – Me puse seria y sentí la mirada de Edward y Emmett traspasarme.

-Cállate enana ...¡ No llames así a mi novio! ...

-Alice y Bella relájense por favor ... - trate de hacerle caso a mi hermano y empezó a hacer respiraciones para relajarnos. - Hoy saldremos todos juntos ¿si? , Frank dará una fiesta en su casa así que ...

-¡Que emocionante! Estoy tan feliz ... Usare mi vestido rojo escarlata ... -valla si la duende era bipolar.

-Alice no me dejaste terminar la fiesta es de temática 'blanco y negro' . - Emmett nos sugirió ir a comer fuera y comprar algo para la fiesta.

-Muy bien ¡quiero comida china ! -grito Alice al mismo tiempo que yo decía 'sushi' , Edward 'italiana' y Emmett 'burguer king'. Tuvimos que jugar 'disparejo' (N/A: es un juego de manos ) y sin saber cómo gano Emmett.

-Muy bien, refrésquense un poco y nos vamos ...

-Bella me podrías mostrar mi cuarto -Dijo Edward más serio de lo normal, ¿Que traería?

-Ahh , claro toma tu mochila y ven - salimos de la cocina y lo lleve a su cuarto, no era tan grande como el mío ... Pero era cómodo y estaba bien equipado. Pasamos y le explique que ese cuarto no tenia baño propio, tendría que compartir.

-Claro Swan - Ya estaba a punto de salirme, pero mi idiota cabeza prefirió cerrar la puerta y aclarar las cosas - ¿Que haces? -pregunto un poco alarmado.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Swan? Y ¿Que tienes?.

-No es de tu incumbencia ... Ya te puedes ir con tu 'perro' -enojada estuve a punto de darle una cachetada , apunto porque agarro mi mano antes de que se estampara con su mejilla, y empezó a caminar hacia mi mientras yo retrocedía.

-Edward , suéltame ... - Termine pegada a la pared y el estaba a unos 10 centímetros de mi rostro , - ¡Suéltame! - Esto me traía viejos recuerdos, ni tan viejos.

-Vamos Bella a que estás jugando -me dijo al oído - Nos trajiste a todos aquí solo para ... Coger con tu novio -Se me fue el aire al oír lo ultimo y mas al sentir su boca morder levemente mi oreja.

¡Dios mío este tipo hacia que lo quisiera petar pero también me estaba calentando!

-Edward ... Suéltame -Dije levemente después de soltar un gemido al sentir su boca en mi cuello y su mano en mi cadera-

-¿Es lo que de verdad quieres Swan? -su tono no pudo haber sido más sensual. -Dime qué quieres que no siga y lo hare ... -mi cabeza estaba confundida y mi boca estaba cerca de la mía y su manera de comenzar a besarme,Puff ¡Besa tan bien! ,

...


	10. Cullen me las pagaras!

ME REI AL LEER VARIOS REVIEW JAJA... LO SE TOMO UN GIRO INESPERADO, NO ESTABA PLANEADO NADA DE ESO ... PERO ESCRIBIENDO SE ME ANTOJO ;) JEJE...

PD: 'VALE MADRISTA' Bueno no es un termino súper utilizado, pero se me hace chistoso ya que se refiere a 'que te vale madre' 'te vale un cacahuate' o no te importa ... Ósea una persona que es muy desinteresada acerca de lo que digan de ella . (:

Gracias a todas!

...

Demonios, besaba tan bien... Su lengua jugaba con la mía ¿Quien le abra enseñado a besar? , que importa me estaba besando ¡a mí!... ¿Desde hace cuanto hacia tanto calor?

-Swan - susurro Edward, cuando su boca se separo de la mía; estaba a punto de alegarle pero definitivamente me sorprendió que comenzara a besar mi cuello justo antes de tomar mis piernas y levantarlas y amarrarlas a su cintura; creo que moriría de un infarto. Yo comencé a hacer lo mismo con su cuello, pero definitivamente el era mejor con su boca que yo, solté un gritito cuando sentí que me mordía el cuello.

-Edward - Valla debía de bajar la voz, mis gemidos se podrían oír hasta la cocina.

-Ya no soy Cullen eh! - dijo juguetón, me separo de la pared y nos aventó a la cama, el arriba mío ahora acariciaba mis piernas. Gemí diciendo su nombre cuando sentí sus labios en mis muslos, desde ahí seguro podría ver mis bragas.

Cuando de repente escuchamos gritar a Emmett:

-vámonos me estoy muriendo de hambre - Los dos nos quedamos helados, como si nos hubiera caído un balde de agua helada. Edward era el menos afectado ya que grito que ya íbamos mientras yo seguía en shock.

-Acomódate la ropa Swan, si nos encuentran así...

-Ya entendí Edward - segundos después de decirlo me arrepentí, por la cara de burla de Edward.

-Valla unos simples besos y ya soy Edward, de verdad es tan malo tu novio o te hace falta? - Creo que sentí romperme en ese momento, me estaba tomando por una cualquiera y yo no era eso ... No era su juguete; me acomode mi falda y mi blusa y salí sin mirarle ya se encontraba mi hermano y Alice en la puerta, tome de la mesita de alado mi bolsa con llaves, teléfono y cartera.

-Vámonos - les ordene, iban a replicar que esperáramos a Edward pero llego justo a tiempo el rey de Roma.-No tenemos tu tiempo.- supuse que Emmett iba decir algo pero con la mirada que le eche decidió callarse.

Salimos del departamento en silencio; después de unos minutos de caminar, llegamos a un Burger King que estaba a 6 manzanas (cuadras o calles) de mi casa.

-siéntense chicas Edd y yo vamos a comprar la comida - nos encogimos hombros y nos fuimos a sentar cerca de la ventana, Alice me pregunto que me pasaba.

-Nada duende , es solo que extraño a Jake-por supuesto que mentí, pero creo que de verdad soy una bruja por qué no paso ni un minuto cuando sonó mi móvil. Y obviamente era Jake. Me levante y me aleje un poco de la mesa para poder hablar bien.

-hola?

-Hola chiquita , como esta mi reina.

-Bien bebe, adivina donde estoy

-¿Estas en la ciudad?

-Si ... - Vi que Edward , perfecta ocasión para vengarme.

-Iras a la fiesta de J.?

-Claro bebe, quiero verte ... Extraño tus besos-dije un poco mas fuerte cuando Edward paso frente a mí con una charola con hamburguesas- no sabes , extraño tus manos ... Todo bebe - valla si la voz de perra me salía fácilmente , note como se detenía un momento Edward al oír lo ultimo pero no me importaba, me las iba a pagar .

-Entonces hasta la noche -me senté aun lado de Edward , aun con el teléfono.

-Claro bebe, muero por verte - Y colgué , pude ver como la mano de Edward estaba hecha un puño mientras que la cara de Alice no dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Dije algo malo? - pregunte muy inocentemente. Alice simplemente suspiro- ¿Cual es mi hamburguesa Edd? - le pregunte con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo la traigo hermanita - dijo Emmett cuando llego con una charola como con 6, pero si ya en la otra charola había dos junto con las papas , sin darme cuenta porque no sé de donde la saco me puso una de las tontas coronitas de cartón - Te vez tan adorable.

-Hay Emmett ... -reí junto con los chicos.

-Así me quieres -lo mire seriamente - Bueno así me soportas -eleve la ceja- ok así convives conmigo .

-Exacto hermano - Enserio no se que haría sin ese grandulón, era mi soporte ...

-Bueno ya todos a comer que quiero ir a hacer unas compras para hoy ... Y unos detalles para los nuevos uniformes , ¡ya casi juntamos las firmas necesarias!-Alice aplaudió emocionada como solo ella sabe hacer.

-Sin ofender pero no se para que nuevos uniformes - Edward enserio no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo ; Regla numero uno jamás te atrevas a juzgar los gustos o ropa de Alice y menos los dos al mismo tiempo 'su gusto por la ropa'; porque te comería vivo.

...

Hola de nuevo, Wou este capítulo si me costó ;) por la intensidad ... Y porque tenía trabajo Ahh pero bueno , Lo siento por no haber subido … mi cable USB del cel. Se perdió … pero la buena noticia es que mañana en la noche tendrán cap. por que fue mi culpa no subir

GRACIAS"!

PD 2: para Maya Cullen Masen , amiga muchísimas gracias por tu inbox ! créeme que me leíste la mente en muchas cosas; porque ya me harte de que todos son amigos por siempre y buscan el amor y a la primera lo encuentran jajaja no daré detalles de tu comentario pero sabes de que hablo ! Espero no decepcionarte … y lo de Jake que me pediste ya está planeado


	11. Mi tortura

Este cap. será un poco más largo ;) espero que les agrade... Porque esta muuuuy interesante...

ADVERTENCIA : ESTE CAPITULO YA MANEJA LENGUAJE FUERTE Y PERVERTIDO YA QUE DESDE EN UN PRINCIPIO MANEJE QUE ES "M" ASI QUE SI NO LES AGRADA ESTO HAGANMELO SABER O DIGANME SI LES GUSTO ... De verdad quiero saber su opinión

Emmett Pv.

Valla si la hamburguesa doble enserio sabía doblemente deliciosa, aunque mis papitas se acabaron muy poco, mire discretamente las de Alice; tome casi la mitad de ellas y la enana ni en cuenta... Creo que debería de intervenir en la discusión de Edd y ella.

-Solo las personas inseguras necesitan resguardarse en buenas ropas para encajar.

-¡Cállate, no reconocerías un suéter de diseñador aunque estuviera en tu cara! Así que no hables de lo que no sabes - Valla todo se estaba poniendo feo, vi que Bella se levantaba y trataba de llevarse al duende.

-Alice vámonos estas haciendo un show -dijo entre dientes; después de jalarle por un momento del brazo acepto y se fueron.-nos vemos en la casa ... -Me quede un momento en silencio comiéndome las papas que las chicas habían dejado mientras mirada a Edward con los dedos en las sienes tratando de relajarse.

-A veces es demasiado enfadosa- el solo rio y asintió - Pero bueno acabemos de comer para ir a comprar algunas cosas y conquistar una que otra nena ¿Si?, relájate y deja al soldado de lado... Es fin de semana y estás conmigo.

-Soy duro, pero tampoco soy de piedra amigo.

Comimos y salimos de ese lugar tan infantil... Está bien adoraba ese lugar .

-¿Y a dónde iremos primero?- lo lleve a una de las avenidas principales con mayores tiendas exclusivas de ropa; esperaba no encontrarnos a las chicas por que los dos nuevos hermanitos terminarían agarrados del chongo.

Entramos a una tienda que se veía muy prometedora y luego una sexy pelirroja se acerco a ayudarnos.

-Puedo ayudarlos con algo- Wou si seguía bajando el escote un poco mas necesitaría un baño , Edward al parecer lo noto así que llamo la atención de la joven , pidiéndole que le mostrara una camiseta. La chica fue a buscar la talla de mi amigo mientras este se acercaba.

-Sabes creo que necesitas una chica-dijo en burla.

-Soy demasiado sexy para una sola, porque no hacer feliz a mas de una- Wou lo dije en broma pero aun así me sentí bien 'Jake' ... Me pregunto si ese perro estará en la fiesta.

BELLA PV.

Valla si estaba cansada, ya casi iban a ser las 8:30 de la noche, Alice no paraba de comprar ropa ... Claro con tarjeta de crédito suerte que su padre pagaba su tarjeta ; bueno era lo que ella decía.

-Nunca le importe así que a mí porque me habría de importar dejarlo en la banca rota con las tarjetas - Enserio mi amiga le tenía mucho rencor a su padre ... Por haber engañado a su mama'.- pero como sea me muero de hambre por culpa del cara de yeso no comí.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy de compras Alice -me miro como si estuviera loca- recuerda que debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta; así que podemos comprar un poco de comida china para llevar y así comemos mientras nos arreglamos.-Aparte de que yo también tenía hambre sentía que si cargaba una bolsa más me iría de lado.

Como siempre mi enana se había excedido en las compras y mas por que estuvo comprando cada cosa para formar como debería ser un lindo uniforme.

1 hora después

Abrí la puerta , estaban las luces apagadas pero oí el ruido de la regadera supuse que se estaban alistando los chicos.

-Ya llegue -grite-¡ Y traje la cena!- pusimos las bolsas en la sala menos la de la comida que me las lleve a la barra de la cocina; los chicos no tardaron en llegar ni 5 minutos ... Emmett solo en bóxer y Edward en pantalón y camisa interior. Cualquiera chica soñaría con esta escena ... Valla que los dos tenían sus músculos bien definidos, mas Emmett pero era mi hermano así que no me causaba placer verlo casi desnudo, pero si fuera otra chica mis bragas estarían empapadas.

-Ahí les dejo su comida voy a cambiarme para esconder mi inseguridad - comento sarcástica Alice dirigiéndose a mi cuarto con un puño de bolsas, solo con eso reaccione y me concentre en mi plato un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias hermanita, estaba empezando a dudar si llegarían a tiempo para la fiesta ...

-Sabes que no me la perdería tengo ganas de salir a bailar.- Y ahí termino la conversación ya que nos pusimos a comer; pero aun así no pude evitar levantar mi mirada en ratos y ver a Edward . Demonios que me pasaba; me estaba calentando con ver como se le pegaba la camiseta ... Creo que lo de hoy me afecto demasiado. Definitivamente tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan ! deja de cenar que no te va entrar la ropa -rodeo los ojos.

-Valla si la mocosa es mandona -dijo casi susurrando este Edward logrando una risita de parte de Emmett y mía.

-Mejor voy antes de que grite mas - deje mi plato y me dirigí a mi cuarto, ya estaba toda la ropa en mi cama y sofá.-¿Alice para que sacaste todo?

-Tu déjame ser ... Ya encontré que se te vería asombroso - tomo un bulto de ropa y me aventó al baño- Dúchate y ponte eso ya te alistare el maquillaje cuando salgas- A veces tenía tantas ganas de ahorcar a Alice , pero ella así era y sabia que me quería mucho pero se pasaba; yo no era su muñeca para que hiciera de mi lo que se le diera la gana. Hice unas cuantas respiraciones y me metí a bañar, el agua salía deliciosamente caliente... Todo el día había sido un poco tenso desde los besos de Edward aun podía sentir sus besos en mi cuello ¡Dios! Cuando comenzó a besar mis piernas, y cuando lo vi hace rato marcándosele los músculos , me estaba volviendo una pervertida. Me importo muy poco estar en el baño de mi casa con invitados por que aun así pase el estropajo por mi pechos y al sentir el roce simplemente termine de excitarme, deseaba tanto que el fuera el que tocaba mi intimidad y no mi mano.

-Cullen-dije mientras soltaba un gemidito al tocar mi clítoris.

EDWARD PV

Había terminado de cenar ahora tenía que ducharme y vestirme para asistir a la dichosa fiesta, hace mucho que no iba a una ... Me dirigí al baño pero seguí con mi mente en los recuerdos de mi vida al lado de mi madre. Elizabeth era simplemente una madre muy diferente y extrovertida es por eso que terminaron mis padres divorciados. Aun recuerdo cuando ...

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando al llegar a la puerta del baño, justo antes de abrirla escuche "Cullen" un poco distorsionado como si fuera un gemido ... Voltee hacia los lados pero no había nadie así que lentamente abrí un poco la puerta. Me quede pasmado al ver a mi Isabella pegada a la pared y con su mano izquierda en su intimidad. La imagen era un poco borrosa debido a la cortina pero basto eso para sentir mi miembro despertar ... Si antes pensaba que ella era linda, ahora veo que me equivoque .

Es una diosa y los sonidos que emanaban de su boca solo hacían que quisiera entrar y besarla a la fuerza.

Era mi demonio personal ,que vino a la tierra a tentarme, porque tuve que agarrarme de la puerta para no correr hacia ella cuando volvió a repetir mi nombre, ¡Dios mío! Mi miembro no podría estar más duro , la deseaba aunque no lo aceptara, besarla hoy de nuevo fue mi delirio y mentalmente maldecir a Emmett el habernos interrumpido pero ella simplemente me encantaba ... Era tan espontanea , tan pasional y tan jodidamente sexy.

En un principio la veía como Cynthia y la odiaba por eso, pero ahora sé que no se perecen ... Y eso es lo que me encanta.

Sin analizar mis movimientos lleve mi mano sobre mi pantalones y me masajee un poco el bulto que tenia entre las piernas; ella seguía sin notar mi presencia.

Volví a mirar el pasillo no se veía nadie cercas, Emmett estaba entretenido hablando por teléfono y la enana de seguro matándose las neuronas pensando que ponerse. Así que de nuevo mis deseo pudo más que mi cabeza, rápidamente me desabroche el pantalón y comencé a hacerme una paja lentamente, disfrutaría lo más posible cada segundo de ver ese cuerpecito complaciéndose asimismo mientras pensaba en mi.

Si me hubieran dicho hace dos semanas que estaría pajeandome viendo a una chica hacerlo, diría que era una locura. Pero no podía imaginar escena mas excitante que la de ahorita. Justo antes de terminar gemí el nombre de Bella, no sé si lo escucho pero me di cuenta que ella movía mas su mano debería estar disfrutando como yo lo acababa de hacer.

En un tiempo asombroso limpie rápidamente mi semen y hui a mi habitación antes de que se diera cuenta.

BELLA PV

Después de unos minutos de estar tocándome llegue a mi orgasmo, me sentía apenada de mi comportamiento, eso no era muy normal en mi ... Termine de ducharme , me seque y me propuse a cambiarme. ¿Cuando había comprado esto? , Sabia que no podía y ni tenía ganas de reclamarle a Alice, así que me puse el ligero con las mallas de licra, mi falda con una abertura pequeña de un lado de la pierna y una blusa blanca sencilla con un collar de perlas negras . Se me veía bien no podía negarlo y agradecía al cielo que Alice no me hubiera obligado a usar tacones.

Salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto ahí estaba mi duende vestida con un sexy vestido a colores blanco y negro pero claro ella de tacones.

-¡Te ves hermosa! - grito y en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba sentada para maquillarme ... Creo que acabamos de alistarnos casi a las 11, buena hora para llegar a la fiesta.

Nos encontramos con los chicos y realmente se veían bien, Emmett todo de negro a excepción de una corbata desabrochada y Edward su camiseta negra de vestir media abierta y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y su sonrisa torcida tan sexy, hacían que me sonrojara.

-Se ven muy bien chicas -nos dijo Emmett y Edward solo asintió aun con su sonrisa, bajamos por el elevador un poco callados, a excepción de Emmett que iba platicando sobre su reflejo lanzándose piropos. Amo a mi hermano .

Salimos a la calla y como era de suponer aun había muchos coches y ruido, claro mi ciudad nunca duerme. Nos acercamos al Jeep de Emmett pero me topo por sorpresa que Edward me abriera la puerta, algo andaba medio raro pero no le tome mucha importancia ya estaba a punto de subirme cuando veo que se para una moto negra detrás del Jeep.

-¡Ey bebe! Ya vine por ti - grito Jake cuando se quito el casco y con la mano me pedía que me acercara, sin querer armar un show corrí hacia él y me subí con un poco de dificultades atrás , me puse su casco y cuando pasamos a un lado de mi familia voltee a ver a Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido, Alice en cambio miraba sus uñas mientras que Edward me mira con furia .Y yo solo me abrazaba a mi novio.

Chicas estuvo muy fuerte y lo siento! Si pierdo lectoras será triste u.u pero Sam ahora es la que me ayuda en ratos y tiene una mente... Perversa y golozzaa jaja así que díganme a favor o en contra de que haya escenas lemmoneras?


	12. La fiesta

**Hola! Wou creo que el capitulo tuvo buena ****aceptación así que muchas gracias por su comentario... ****Hoy espero tambn sorprenderlos.**

**AVISO: Este ****capítulo tiene escenas y lenguaje fuerte, así que si no te gustan los lemmones evita leerlo... 'Parte de los personajes no son míos son de la escritora S.M. , pero la historia si es mía'**

Jacob iba a gran velocidad por la ciudad, esquivando coches y saltándose uno que otro semáforo por lo cual yo iba muy abrazada a él.

-Isa, te extrañaba mi amor... Y mas Jacobito - me decía entre risas al conducir, yo ciertamente amaba la velocidad y sentir el viento en mi rostro pero hoy me sentía un poco incomoda con Jake.

El trayecto no más de 10 minutos, parecería ilógico pero a como conducía el era de esperarse, creo que tendría unos 10 minutos mínimo antes de que llegara Emmett, Alice y... Edward.

-Isa bebe, creo que ya tienes que bajar -me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvide bajarme de la motocicleta. Jake tomo mi mano y me ayudo a bajar - hay bebe hoy te ves... Uff me dan tantas ganaste de tenerte -me susurro al oído, yo solo solté una risita incomoda y me aleje un poco.

-¿Entramos? -asintió y me tomo de la cintura para entrar, la fiesta era en una casa gigantesca, había cientos de chicos bailando y tomando... Pobre del que le tocara hacer la limpieza. Nos fuimos a sentar en uno de los sillones más alejados. -Bebe me extrañaste - me decía Jake mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla y la otra comenzaba a acariciar mi pierna.

-Si Jake... Yo estoy eh ... Sedienta podrías traerme algo de tomar -Asintió y se marcho a buscar algo que tomar, esta noche sería muy larga. Después de varios minutos regreso con dos vasos.

-Toma bebe -me tendió un vaso y se volvió a sentar junto a mi solo que estaba vez tomo mis piernas y las puso sobre las suyas, trate de no tomarle importancia... Comenzamos a tomarnos nuestras bebidas y me comencé a sentir más relajada , ¿Por qué iba amargarme la noche con mi novio por un tonto mocoso? -Bebe... Te deseo - Y sin esperar respuesta mía comenzó a besarme, no besaba mal pero ahora no me bastaba. Puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo le jalaba del pelo, todo se estaba poniendo delicioso .-Ven bebe vamos a bailar - se levanto y me ayudo a hacerlo nos dirigimos hacia donde todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica, nos pusimos frente a frente y comenzamos a bailar sexymente; en un inicio sus manos estaban en mi cintura pero ahora estaban en mi culo masajeándomelo, se sentía tan bien ... Me olvide de todo y comenzamos a besarnos muy juntos, me mordía el labio bruscamente y jugaba con mi lengua , mientras que yo estaba un poco mareada supongo que por las luces , poco a poco subió la intensidad de nuestros movimientos podía sentir su bulto sobre mi abdomen me hizo mojarme y también que estuviera besando mi cuello .Jamás me había sentido tan caliente ... necesitaba sentir a alguien dentro mío ¡ya! . Me voltee quedando espaldas a su pecho y empecé a mover las caderas, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y me pegaba más a su erección.

-Hoy estas de muerte perrita -me susurro al oído antes de morderme la oreja. La música seguía igual de prendida y yo encantada seguí bailando restregándome en él, no sabía dónde estaba mi hermano y los otros pero no me importaba; me sentía tan bien. -Bebe, vamos a un lugar... Mas privado - me dijo Jake mientras se separaba de mí y me tomaba de la mano para guiarme yo no puse resistencia , pasamos por la barra y él me pidió que esperaba mientras conseguía mas licor. No tardo en regresar y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, ahí había parejas tragándose y podía jurar que una chava se la estaba pajeando a un chico afroamericano. Por estar tan interesada en otras cosas casi me caigo pero Jacob me alcanzo a agarrarme - Eyy cuidado - me dijo yo solo reí, valla que fiesta tan genial. Después de que Jake buscara y buscara una habitación disponible, encontró una... De seguro quería dormir o estaba mareado como yo ¿Es normal sentirse mareada? Oh dios mío a lo mejor estoy embarazada... Pero no eh tenido sexo , entonces puede que sea santa! , no creo Isabella de niña le rompiste su barbie favorita a Alice jeje que buen día fue ese.

-Ven perrita -me jalo Jake y me metió a la habitación, yo me senté en la cama mientras me tomaba mí bebida... Era un lindo cuarto; Jake se acerco al tocador enfrente de la cama y como que se puso acomodar algo yo que sé a lo mejor se estaba quitando su reloj como sea después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y empezó a subirse a la cama.

-Hoy será tu gran noche Isa, se que estas ansiosa - se puso sobre y comenzó a besar mi cuello, me dieron un poco de cosquillitas y sentí como me quitaba la camisa y la aventaba mientras mordía sobre mi brasier mis pechos. Sentía que me iba, disfrutaba pero no podía moverme por momentos o todo se movía. -Jake - gemí cuando bajo completamente mi falda junto a mis bragas.

-Oh bebe te vestiste para la ocasión eeh! , me encanta tu ligero- susurro antes de darme un lametazo en mi coño. Creo que ahí me comencé a poner tan húmeda, estaba delirando de placer con su oral... Su lengua se movía un poco tosca y al morderme me causaba dolor. No me dejo llegar a mi orgasmo por que se quito y se acerco a mí, me beso y se incoo en la cama, no entendí que quería así que me reí tontamente, el frustrado se bajo los pantalones y vi sus bóxer azules antes de que se los bajara y me dejara su miembro frente a mi rostro.

-Chupa perrita - me tomo del cabello y jalo mi cabeza hacia si miembro - anda bebe abre esa boquita de puta que tienes.-me lo metí a mi boca casi me atragantaba en un inicio pero Jake no dejo que lo sacara así que empecé a meterlo y sacarlo. Lo sentía palpitar antes de que me aventara toda su leche en mi boquita. - Oh si perra, no la mamas tan mal para ser tu primera vez. -Reí, no sé porque pero me causaba gracia todo lo que me decía, ahora se fue hacia la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas. - Perrita que te parece si jugamos un rato eeh -me ayudo a levantarme y me dio mi bebida - ¡Termínatela! - Lo hice y volví a sentirme excitada... - ahora dime como te sientes - aun parados comenzó a besar mi cuello, casi podía sentir escurrir mis líquidos por mis piernas - ¡Dilo!

-Estoy excitada Jake y quiero que me jodan! ... -sonrió y levanto mi pierna y la enredo en su cintura... Creí que solo estaba jugando pero sentí como me envistió se una sola estocada dando mas presión sobre mi barrera ... -¡Ah Jake me duele! -empecé a gritar quería que me lo sacara, pero el solo embestía mas fuerte.

EDWARD PV

Como demonios había dejado que se fuera con él, cuando lo vi en la moto miles de recuerdo estaban llegando a mi mente y ninguno era para nada agradable... Sobre ese cabron. Como fue tan imbécil ahora la estaba buscando como loco en la fiesta. Tenía asuntos que arreglar con Jacob me las pagaría. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde. Ya me estaba desesperando estaba en la segunda planta y en las habitaciones solo había otras parejas teniendo sexo, estaba a punto de bajar cuando oí un grito.

-¡Jake por favor! ¡Duele! - esa voz... Era Bella , corrí en dirección y abrí sin si quiera tocar , me quede paralizado al ver a Jacob dándole duro a Bella mientras esta soltaba gritos , podía ver como por una de de sus piernas escurría un poco de sangre. Dios mío la acababa de dervirginar.

-Bella - dije en un casi susurro pero ella me escucho y voltee, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y aunque trataba de mirarme se le iban de lado los ojos.

La había drogado.

Hola! jeje un poco raro el cap. pero bueno ahí disculparan, gracias por la aceptación por cierto no sé si suba estos días o hasta el lunes ya que mañana tengo mucho trabajo, el sábado es mi cumple wujuu y el domingo amaneceré un poco cansado ;) jajaj así que intentare subir pero si no hasta el lunes.

Chao!


	13. ¿Me extrañaste?

EDWARD PV

Jacob al verme sonrió y dio una estocada más para venirse.

-Estas tan estrecha, perra- Le grito al momento se correrse en ella, yo ya había salido de mi shock y se la quería partir.

-¡Suéltala cabron! - El hipócritamente sonrió, salió de ella y la evento a la cama. Se subió los pantalones y me miro.

-¿Que no extrañabas a tu mejor amí...- no termino la frase por que le di un puñetazo que lo dejo en el piso, en ese momento la ira era la único que tenia comenzó a golpearlo pero la voz de Bella me trajo de nuevo. Me levante y fui hacia ella, se veía tan frágil y me costó mirar por que estaba totalmente desnuda, estaba diciendo cada tontería que no logre entender lo que decía debía de ser por las alucinaciones de la droga.

-Se le pasara - ahora Jake ya estaba levantado - tu amigo sabes muy bien como es sentirse así.

-En primer lugar... ya no me drogo -puse mis manos en el puente de la nariz- en segundo ¿¡Por que lo volviste hacer! , ¿No hiciste suficiente daño la primera vez? -grite furioso, debería de estar matándolo pero...

-Ah esta perra te recuerda a Cynthia -rio descaradamente- Vamos hombre lo de ella fue diferente a esta.

-Pero aun así fue tu culpa, ¡por tu culpa murió! Tú la metiste a las drogas.

-Edward Edward Edward -dijo hablando como si fuera un niño chiquito- Cynthia entro a las drogas para ser "buena" para ti. Así que fue tu culpa, ella era como Isa una ingenua que comenzó a salir con el chico equivocado. Pero tú y yo somos así, nos encantan estas fiestas, nos encanta tomar y tener sexo con cualquiera.

-¡Ya basta! -el estaba jugando con mi mente, muy en el fondo siempre creí que la muerte de Cynthia, había sido mi culpa pero ahora me estaba sintiendo peor. - Ya no soy así y deja de hablar de ti y de mi como si fuéramos iguales, porque tu Jake eres una mierda - Lo volví a golpear y cayó al piso, movió un poco la boca debido al golpee pero se rio un poco sínico de nuevo.

-Pero sabes que es lo curioso, estas embobado con Isa y lo sabes, por qué se parece a Cynthia y...

-No hables sobre lo que no sabes, porque no son iguales... - Voltee a verla y me acerque se había dormido así que comencé a vestirla con la blusa y falda que traía puesto antes.

-En eso tienes razón... Isa está más estrecha y rica que Cynthia -no aguante mas y ahora que estaba en el suelo aproveche y le di una patada en los huevos.

-Si te acercas una vez más a Bella te matare cabron -enojado tome a Bella ahora que ya estaba vestida en brazos y salí de la habitación; todo seguía igual, la música y el ambiente. Mucha gente al pasar se nos quedaba viendo pero me importaba muy poco tenía que llevarla a descansar, salí al patio y fui directo al Jeep de ahí le hable a Emmett.

Ring Ring

-Que paso? - se oía la música y una chica diciéndole que cuelgue

-Es Bella, ella... Solo ven al Jeep - Y colgué sería desastroso decírselo a Emmett por había costado un poco ver a 8ella al rostro, estaba completamente dormida. Después de varios minutos salió Emmett con una chica pelirroja en su espalda. Pero le cambio el rostro a ver a Bella en mis brazos

-¡¿Que le paso a mi hermana? - soltó a la chica de su espalda y esta tuvo que bajarse. Le deposito un beso en la mejilla y oí claramente como le dijo "Llámame guapo". Pero ni le hizo caso corrió a abrirme la puerta del asiento trasero, la deposite ahí con cuidado, creí que se había despertado pero solo se removió un poco para seguir durmiendo. Cerré la puerta y estallo la bomba.

-Ahora sí, dime que tiene mi hermana- hasta me asusto un poco.

-La drogaron -dije con culpa

-¿¡Qué?

-Este Jacob -pobre de él si se volvía a encontrar con Emmett

-¡Se los voy a cortar! -iba a salir a buscar a Jake estoy seguro pero lo detuve agarrándolo del hombro.

-Bella necesita descansar y no quiero que despierte en tu Jeep -el un poco inconforme asintió.

-Llamare a Alice -Yo me subí al asiento del copiloto y me voltee a verla, pobrecita. Se veía tan indefensa. Emmett se subió enojado.

-¿Ahora qué paso?

-Que estaba con un ligue que la esperáramos, haber como se regresa -De verdad que esa chiquilla estaba muy mimada.

Emmett condujo en silencio, era lo mejor no queríamos un accidente automovilístico; yo baje a Bella por que Emm tenía que abrir la puerta del departamento al salir del ascensor. Entramos y la lleve a su cuarto para recostarla, me senté a su lado y le quite un mechón de la cara. Emmett me veía desde la puerta.

-Ahora si Edward dime la verdad ¿Que le paso a mi hermana?

BELLA PV

La cabeza me estaba matando y tenía mucho sueño, me removí un poco se sentía tan a gusto... Entreabrí mis ojos, estaba en mi cuarto ¿Que me había pasado? ¿Como había llegado aquí? Me iba a levantar pero oí unos murmullos y decidí esperar.

-Emmett esto es difícil para mi - esa era la voz de Edward, hablaba como con miedo - encontré a... Bella con Jake , en una habitación - ahora comenzaba a medio acordarme recuerdo que llegamos fuimos al sofá y... ¿bailamos?

-Por fin le dio lo que tanto quería -escuche a mi hermano un poco molesto.

-Emmett es peor... - ¿Como que peor? ¿A que se refería Edward? - él la drogo para que lo hicieran - ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo drogada? Pero si jamás me he drogado y como esta que... ¡Dios mío me violo! , comencé a sollozar lentamente - Bella estas despierta -me acaricio mi mejilla pero yo no podía dejar de llorar. Oí un golpe a la pared y fue hasta eso que abrí los ojos, mi hermano estaba con la frente gacha y su puño derecho en la pared.

-¡Lo matare! - gritaba, volvió a dar un puñetazo y por fin voltio a verme - Lo siento hermanita no te protegí lo suficiente.-Me sentía mal me quería morir pero tampoco quería ver a mi hermano así.

-Ya le di una buena golpiza Emmett -ahora mire a Edward asombrado.- Y le advertí que si volvía si quiera a dirigirle la palabra a Bella lo mataría.

-Gracias amigo , pero entiendeme nunca sera para mi suficiente- Emmett se acerco y quedo sentado frente de mi, tomo mi mano y la beso. Emmett me quería muchísimo -Hermanita daría lo que fuera para que tu estuvieras bien - Sin querer volví a llorar de nuevo pero más profundo, me dolía el alma al saber que ese cochino había sido el primero y para lograrla me drogo sin importarle nada. -Tal vez deberíamos demandarlo.

-No -dije débilmente

-¿Por qué hermana? ¿¡Es que acaso amas a ese pendejo! -se estaba enfadando.

-No -suspiro- no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, ni nuestros padres Emmett, por favor... -Voltee a ver a Edward- gracias

-Me siento culpable por no haber llegado antes... Lo siento -negué con la cabeza; él había llegado por mí y me había salvado de ese - una cosa mas -tosió, de seguro estaba incomodo- creo que deberías... Bañarte y asearte un... Poco y mañana creo que deberíamos ir a que te recetaran una pastilla.

Dios mío quedar embarazada de ese desgraciado.

...

**Hola****! Wou me sorprendo a mi misma XD aquí está el cap. Que tanto querían así que dejen review! Y bueno ya soy más vieja jaja por cierto que paso con los reviews? … un capitulo Wou me sorprendieron! Y en el capitulo pasado ya solo 8 u.u si hay algo que no les está pareciendo háganmelo saber y si les gusta con más razón!**

**POR FAVOR! … Nos vemos hasta el martes (:**


	14. Recuerdos

**Hola, gracias por sus reviews jeje me rei de uno que otro en especial del 'sexo vende' & el del tilismikis. Por cierto jeje gracias por leer (: y prometo que Emmett no mat... No descuartizara a Jake XD...**

EDWARD PV

Me sentía fatal estaba acostado y aun así no podía dormir, cientos de imágenes atravesaban mi cabeza.

Jacob. Él ser que solo existía con una misión en la vida, desgraciarme la mía.

Conocí a Jake a los 8 cuando vivíamos en New Jersey, el se acababa de mudar e íbamos a la misma escuela. Era un chico divertido y deportista como yo, vivía solo con su madre así que mi padre era el que no llevaba a ver jugar a los diablos de New Jersey. Era nuestro equipo favorito.

Aun recuerdo que en el 2003 teníamos 10 años y fuimos a verlos jugar y ganaron la copa Stanley; de los mejores días de mi infancia.

Después de unos 3 mis padres se divorciaron fue doloroso, pero decidí quedarme con mi madre, Jake era mi único verdadero amigo. O al menos eso creí.

En secundaria comenzamos a ser más desordenados. Mi madre traía tipos a la casa muy seguida así que le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera. Pero una noche cambio todo.

_Flash Back_

_Otra vez la oí de nuevo llegar borracha y con alguien, su habitación estaba a un lado de la mía y podía escuchar las groserías que el tipo le gritaba a mi madre al igual que la cabecera de la cama que se estrellaba en la pared._

_-¡Eso perra! - eran de las cosas que escuchaba, harto tome mis llaves de la casa y salí en dirección a la de Jake, avente dos piedras a su ventana; salió sorprendido._

_-¿Que pasa Edward? _

_-Vámonos, vamos a donde sea no quiero estar en casa - asintió y espere afuera unos minutos; salió con las llaves del auto de su madre en mano._

_-Hoy no la pasaremos genial -nos montamos en el auto y condujo por varios minutos hasta llegar a un bar, al parecer conocía al de la puerta así que nos dejo entrar. Los dos éramos de buen ver así que no tardamos en conseguir chicas._

_Yo estuve con bailando con una pelirroja, me pidió ir a un lugar privado así que fuimos al auto, nos besamos y ella empezó a tocarme sobre el pantalon, me sorprendió pero sabía que esta chica era mayor que yo y se le veía facha de que me deje, me dio mi primera mamada tuve que concentrarme mucho para no venirme en su boca._

_-¡Vamos hazlo! - me grito la chica después de levantarse el vestido y correrse la tanga, sin pensarlo dos veces entre en ella, estuvimos cogiendo un rato hasta que me vine yo para eso ella ya había tenido su orgasmo- No lo haces tan mal._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde entonces se nos hizo habitual irnos en las noches a fiestas, emborracharnos y coger a la más guapa del lugar. Jake me indujo a hacer cosas que jamás creí y no solo me refiero en el sexo; él me enseño el infierno, me enseño las drogas tanto que no había semana que no me drogara. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi vida era un chico busca pleitos en la escuela, tenía muchas chicas detrás de mi que deseaban pasar un día en mi cama.

Pero jamás espere que alguien se enamorara de alguien tan basura como yo. Y aun si sucedió.

Entro Cynthia a mi vida sin saber cómo, ella era un tanto diferente a mi sus padres la tenían muy controlada supongo que aquí entra en función la frase de "los polos opuestos se atraen". Pero no todo fue color de rosa, había peleas y celos; porque aunque yo lo negara seguía acostándome con otras, ¿por qué? no lo sé.

Me saco de mis pensamientos el ruido de ollas caer, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba Emmett algo nervioso buscando no se qué.

-Amigo, tranquilo-volteo a verme un poco desesperado.

-¿Como estarías si acabaran se violar a tu hermanita?-trague en seco, de verdad que él la estaba pasando mal, suspiro y se sentó en el piso con la cara entre sus manos.- ¿Que voy a hacer Edward?, lo mato y que me lleven a la cárcel y dejar sola a Bella-negó con la cabezo-lo dejo estéril al muy cabron o simplemente me concentro en ayudar a mi hermana, porque aunque Bella lo trate de ocultar se siente muy mal.

-Lo sé Emmett y por eso tú debes de ser fuerte y apoyarla...Yo también lo hare-me miro y me medio sonrió.

-Seria bueno que le hiciera un te' -se levanto y lo ayude a preparárselo, sin palabras se dirigió al cuarto de Bella, que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Ella saldría adelante yo la ayudaria, por que aunque me costara decirlo...ella era mi nueva ilusión y no dejaría que nadie más la lastimara.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Aquí**** está el cap. Jeje medio raro todo esto, pero espero que ahora entiendan más la relación entre Edward y Jake (o como quieran llamarlo: perro, chucho, hp! Jeje como sea) esperemos que el pasado no evite un futuro con Bella verdad?**

**¡Dejen reviews! Jeje gracias a mis lectoras que los dejan usualmente y a las nuevas :)**


End file.
